


Warmth and Light

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: A fluffy one shot of Dark and the lovely reader and what they get up to one rainy day.





	Warmth and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: May I ask for some fluff with Darkipoo? Like cuddling or something?

 

Warm. That’s how I felt in that moment. My love held me close as we sat on the window sill, me on his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist so I didn’t fall, watching the harsh rain hammer away at the glass as the clouds unleashed wave after wave of the cold droplets. The pitter patter was such a soothing sound, much like the humming that was coming from the cold man behind me. It was funny, really, that he made me feel so warm yet he barely had any body heat. I suppose it was just because of how special he made me feel, like I was one of the only people in the world that mattered to him. I turned my head to look back at the man holding me and felt just as lucky as always. After all, not everyone got to see this side of him. They never saw the peaceful side of him, never saw the small smile on his face he had whenever he had a chance to act like a normal person, never saw the light in his eyes whenever he spoke to me. They never saw who he really was, only what his facade was. It was a shame, honestly. They’d never see what I see now. His eyes closed gently, his lips with that cute smile as he let off a little tune that he seemed to have made up on the spot. A small melody that showed how he felt. That he felt happy, content and alive. Despite his odd skin colour. Dark’s grey skin never bothered me, neither did his aura. Maybe because we met when I wasn’t exactly sober, a small birthday gathering of my friends and I ended up taking a void creature - what he described himself to be - home after a good handful of drinks. Oh, but he was such a pleasant sight to wake up to and even now, he is so captivating. **  
**

“You’re staring. Again,” He teased as he opened one eye to peak down at me, his smile widening as he did. Damn man had no right to look so good. “Not that I have a problem with it. I like knowing that you haven’t lost interest in a monster like me.” His voice wavered slightly but he didn’t let it show in his expression. For all the airs and graces he seemed to radiate, he was rather unsure of himself. Dark had a nasty habit of hiding things from me, I had only just found out about his true name thanks to Wilford blurting it out in conversation, and it was infuriating to hear him degrade himself. The constant mentions of how he was a monster, a villain, a demon, something to be despised very quickly became a chore to hear. It felt as if he was trying so hard to get himself to believe it even if the people closest to him always told him the opposite. I let out a whine which pulls the man out of his thoughts, his arms tightening around me more as his head falls into the crook of my neck so he could take in my scent. “I’m sorry, I’m ruining the mood again, aren’t I?” I let out a huff in response and shift so I was now straddling the man so his attention was fully on me.

A sigh left me before I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer until our noses were just about touching. The light blush on his cheeks were to die for but I had a task at hand and I was going to accomplish it. “Damien, I love you. You know that, right?” I waited for him to respond with a nod before continuing. “Then you should know that no matter what you are. Hero or villain. Angel or demon. Saviour or monster. You’re who I chose to be with. You make me happy. I understand that your past is something you don’t want to delve into, especially with me, but I don’t care about that, keep all the secrets you want until you feel comfortable telling me. But, right now I only care about the man who’s in front of me. Yes, you could have been an amazing person in the past but, damn it, that person is not who I fell in love with. You are.  I want to make you as happy as you make me,” I stated. There was so much I wanted to say to him but there was no way for me to put it into words that didn’t sound like a jumbled mess. But, looking into his eyes that were so filled with warmth and pooling with tears, I knew that he could tell. “Plus, a villain is so much more fun than a hero,” I tease, throwing him a coy smile as I tug his head closer to mine and capturing his soft lips with my own even if just for a single teasing moment. “My villain.” My voice cooed out as I felt him pick me up and slowly carry me over to the large sofa that sat facing the gently burning fireplace that Dark made sure never to let burn out once outside began to get too cold to his liking.

Soon I found myself laying on top of the love of my life, head resting on his chest as we watched the fire crackle away. I could feel his fingers run through my hair as he hummed a new tune, something that almost sounded like something you’d hear at a wedding. A blush coated my cheeks as the thought of the pair of us getting married flashed through my mind. There was no guarantee that he even saw our relationship going that direction but there was hope on my end even if it was just a contract that lawfully bound us, the sentiment of it always got to me.  “You’re my light.” His voice was soft which beckoned my attention from the fire over to his face, he was smiling down at me. I ask him what he meant by that, just so there was no misunderstanding. “You’re my light, bringing the best out in me no matter how dark my moods become. I used to look towards the warmth of spring and fire for that light but now my heart has something so much more to rely on. I used to enjoy being sat in front of the fireplace, taking in the heat but now that I’ve had you, it will never be enough.” Cue the blushing. Dark shifted in his spot, careful not to jolt me too much as he sat the pair of us up. My eyes looking into the pools of black that were his own. “Please, will you spend forever with me?”

Of course, I’m going to say: “Yes!”


End file.
